Time Lapse Lifeline
by aushtin13
Summary: And once its done... Ash has gone home to pallet, and he gets a surprise birthday visit from Gary. PalletShipping aka ShiShi shonen ai. Oneshot


**So my first submitted work, I'm excited about it. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and am not affiliated with Pokemon, nor Maria Taylor or the song "Time Lapse Lifeline" ; I do not claim any association with this story which is purely the work of fandom, with the actual story line of the Pokemon television series. (because if i did, Gary would have proceeded to plow Ash like a 20 acre field already.)**

**Rated T because I am a panzee and want to be safe. (So the T rating is like a condom)**

_I'm keeping up, keeping up with the time lapse lifeline_

As Ash sat there, alone on a hill just outside of Pallet, he wondered where time went. It had been so many years since he left his home to become a Pokemon master. he was 17 now, and this was the eve of his 18th birthday. He sat alone, staring at the stars, and the full moon, thinking about his travels, his battles, his achievements, and his friends that came and left periodically. He felt accomplished, but couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. This weird wave of nostalgia, mixed with a longing for something, or rather someone, seemed to arise quite frequently lately. "Where did the time go?" Ash wondered.

In his nostalgia, he thought back to when he was a kid, and would play with Gary around his grandfather's lab.

_And they can run they can run from the farm to the last ride  
__And we can hear we can hear the first beat to the flat line__  
I'm keeping up, keeping up with the time lapse lifeline  
And once it's done_

"Gary, wait for me!" Ash yelled as he chased after his friend, they had just finished up a game of tag, and were now heading out to an old oak tree in the laboratory's field that was home to many Butterfree. "Gary," Ash said, "I'm really glad you are my best friend." Gary smiled and said "I feel the same way Ash." Ash kept looking at Gary, but was beginning to seem sad. "What's the matter Ash?" Gary asked. "In a couple year..." Ash replied, "You are gonna go on your pokemon journey, and I'm gonna miss you," Ash said sadly. Gary just looked away and said "Don't worry about it." Gary suddenly stood up and put his hand on Ash's shoulder and yelled "YOU'RE IT!" "Nuh uh!" Ash yelled back, and the boys picked up there game of tag where they had left it off.

Back in the present, Ash said quietly to himself, "I use to wonder what he meant by that, I guess I know now, he waited a whole year just so we could go on our journey together... no, he wouldn't have done that, would he...? No, he completely stopped talking to me just after that" As Ash pondered, he thought back to a week ago when he arrived in pallet from his 4 months of solo travel. The first thing he did was go to his mom's house, and she greeted him with open arms, telling him how glad she was that he wasn't "gone for so long like all the other times he up and left her." After dinner, his mom's eyes opened wide as she said "I just remembered honey, you have a post card from Gary." "Really?!" Ash exclaimed, sounding more excited than he wanted to let on. His mom brought him the postcard with a picture of a pikachu on the front, which made Ash smile, on the back it read "Dear Ash, happy 18th birthday, I am extremely sorry that I can't be there to celebrate it with you, but I know you will understand. Love, Gary" This made Ash smile more and even blush a bit, the more he read it over , the more he blushed, "Love." "So what does it say honey?" his mom inquired. Ash replied, "Oh, just him wishing me a happy birthday, and how he was sorry that he couldn't make it to tell me in person." "Well that was nice of him, you should thank him the next time you see him," his mom said. "Oh," Ash said, "Don't worry, I will." Ash went up to his room after dinner and was lost in thought."Love..." Ash pondered over what Gary could have meant by that, but convinced himself it was nothing more than a friendly gesture.

_Oh we dreamed a life  
__It was just like that, it was like that  
__And just like that, and just like that it's done_

"I wonder..." Ash thought, "If I will ever be able to tell him how I feel." Ash had realized a while ago, after he and his rival became friends again, that he harbored strong feelings for him, feelings that, he wished very much could be returned, but knew, that it was impossible. Pikachu moved over to his master's lap and made himself comfortable. "At least you have stayed with me Pikachu, from day 1 you were there." Pikachu snuggled against Ash's lower leg and let out a "Pika Pi..." of exhaustion, Ash proceeded to pet the electric mouse pokemon, causing a sigh of relief. "I care about him so much... But I guess it doesn't matter." Pikachu looked up at its master with an empathetical sigh before going back to sleep in his lap.

Ash thought back to when he and Gary were kids again, remembering how they used to talk about being Pokemon Masters together, and how they were going to beat the Elite Four, one right after the other. They were gonna take on the world together, but time had a different plan. About a 1 month before Gary was supposed to go on his journey, he started to become cruel to Ash, he teased him, and made fun of him and put him down, and Ash would often run home and cry, though, he never let anyone know it. He couldn't understand why his best friend, the one who had been there for him, laughed with him, got into trouble with him, and made him feel better when he was upset, would turn on him and be so cruel to him, and on such short notice too.

"Well Ashy-boy, I think I owe you a happy birthday," A voice from behind Ash said. Ash broke out of his trance and thought to himself, 'Ashy-boy? It couldn't be..." But when he turned around, much to his surprise, and pleasure, Gary Oak was standing there smiling at him. "Hey there, and happy birthday again," Gary said. Ash looked down at his watch, it was 12:01, officially his 18th birthday. He got up and went over to Gary and extended his hand to shake it, and as Gary took his hand, he pulled him into a hug, which Ash had no protest to. "Thank you Gary," Ash responded, "But I thought you were busy with your research and couldn't come down here?" "Do you really think I would miss my best friends 18th birthday? If we weren't on 2 different continents, I know you would have done more than just called me when mine came around last year, and my nineteenth this year," Gary said, releasing Ash from the friendly embrace. Ash just smiled.

_Back it up, back it up  
__Stop, fast-forward, rewind  
__And watch the sun watch the moon taking turns in the same sky  
__And you were dead as the leaves now you're new like the spring-time  
__Back it up, back it up  
__Stop, fast-forward, rewind  
And once it's done_

_Oh we dreamed a life  
__It was just like that, it was like that  
__And just like that, and just like that it's done  
__Oh we dreamed a life  
__It was just like that, it was like that  
__And just like that, and just like that it's done_

"I'm really glad you could make it Gary, it means a lot to me," Ash said. "Like I said, I couldn't miss my wittle Ashy becoming a man," Gary said with a wink. Ash chuckled and they proceeded to talk about about the their current plans, Ash's recent pokemon training expedition, and Gary's breakthrough of how he revived that Aerodactal, as well as his other accomplishments. "I really miss getting to see you Ashy-boy, too bad you are so busy traveling all the time," Gary said. "Well I just got home, so I am not gonna rush off on another adventure, in fact, I was thinking about taking time off, you know, not be on the go all the time, get to relax a bit more," Ash responded. "Wow," Gary stated, "I never thought you would be the kind to ever slow down, especially with Pokemon." Ash replied with a chuckle and stated that he was equally surprised with his decision.

Ash stated how he thought that Gary had become a really handsome young man, and that the year difference between them really showed. "I just look old," Gary joked, "I'm envious of you, you will probably have boyish good looks for the rest of your life." This made Ash blush. "I just look like a little kid, people wont even believe that I am 18," Ash said with a hint of embarrassment." You on the other hand have become really good looking, I am envious of YOUR good looks. "Well I can't argue with you there," Gary joked, causing the boys to laugh in unison.

"So what were you doing out here all alone so late at night?" Gary asked. "Ive been out her since the sun was out actually, and watched to moon rise, but, the reason I am here is because I was thinking." Ash said. "About...?" Gary asked again? "Well, my life, where I've been, the battles I've fought, the badges I've earned, the friends I met along the way, you... me... us..." Ash finished his answer to Gary's question with a sigh. "That last part didn't sound so great, whats wrong?" Gary inquired. "Oh, nothings wrong," Ash responded, "I just keep thinking about when we were kids, how we would spend hours at your grandpa's lab playing with all the pokemon, helping him out, getting in lots of trouble..." "You were the one who always ended up getting in trouble if I recall," Gary interrupted. "Only because you always hid without telling me and I ended up getting caught! You were the bad one, i was just along for the ride," Ash retorted. "Oh yeah," Gary said back, "I was a real bad kid, I was just so terrible and mean to you..." Ash looked away, with a sad look on his face at that remark. "What did I say?" Gary asked "Oh... never mind." Gary knew he hit a sore spot. Even though he and Ash were friends again, he knew Ash remembered the way Gary used to treat him, and although he never verbalized it, was afraid that he might start treating him poorly again. "Sorry to ruin the moment," Gary apologized. "No, don't be sorry," Ash said, "really, it's not your fault, its mine." "How is that?" Gary inquired. "It's mine because I'm being so sensitive," Ash responded. "No, Ash, I should apologize I was such a brat to you, I was cruel, vindictive, I teased you and belittled you in front of other people, I was such a jerk, I really don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am very sorry." Gary then pulled Ash into another hug, but didn't let go. "I've grown up now and wont ever treat you that way again, and wont let petty childish feelings get in the way of how I treat others, especially you, I promise," Gary Assured him.

_Still we stand with the help of a steady hand  
__Capture images of boy and man  
__Till it's done  
__And 7 years combined is just a flicker of neon sign  
__Little negatives of hopes refined  
__Till they're done, oh they're done_

This was too much for Ash, after all the nostalgia, getting to see Gary, the reminiscing, and now this, he just couldn't take it anymore, and he started cry. It was very faint, but Gary noticed, which made him hold Ash even tighter. "Ash, I swear I wont be so cruel to you anymore, I know I hurt your feelings in the past, but if it has nothing to do with that, or me now, then please stop crying and tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing my best friend so sad." Gary tried to console Ash, but this seemed to make him cry harder. Gary pulled away and looked Ash in the eye and said, "please Ash, tell me why you are so upset." "I'm not upset," Ash said completely unconvincingly. Gary gave him a look of disbelief. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you wont like it, you might not even want me as your "best friend" anymore," Ash stated. Gary got a forlorn look on his face. "Ash, if you seriously feel that way, then you are mistaken, nothing you could do, or say would make you anything less than my best friend," he said. "It's not just one thing, I'm just over loaded by feeling so many emotions in such a short amount of time." Gary started, "Oh, I understand..." "It's not just that," Ash interrupted, whipping the last of his tears away. "Oh," Gary responded, "Go on." "Well," Ash started, "I like someone, who couldn't possibly like me back, I like them a lot, more than I think I have ever liked anyone." "Well, who is she?" Gary wondered. "...what if it's not a she?" Ash asked shakily. "Well then, I would ask who he was." Gary said without hesitation. "Huh?" Ash asked in shock. "If you really think sexuality is an issue with me, I must have given you the totally wrong impression Ashy boy." Gary said with a consoling look on his face. Ash still looked a bit nervous. "Well, if you really wanna know." Ash said looking at his feet. "I do," Gary said back. "It's you..." Ash said, sounding like he was ashamed, and he turned his head away. He then felt Gary embrace him from behind, and as he turned around to look, Gary, very lightly, kissed him.

Ash thought this had to be a dream, Gary Oak, who was indeed the man of his dreams, had just given him a soft, sweet, little kiss on the lips. "See, I told you I had no reason to judge on sexuality," Gary stated. This made Ash blush. "So... does this mean you like me too?" Ash asked with doubt in his voice, he still wasn't convinced he hadn't fallen asleep on the hill and was dreaming the whole thing up. Gary pulled him in for another kiss, only this time it lasted longer, with more passion behind it. "There's your answer," Gary stated. Ash just smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"You know Ashy," Gary began, "I've liked you for a really long time, I was starting to think it was all in vein." Wait a minute, if you liked me so much then why were you so mean to me all the time? You really hurt my feelings and made me feel bad about myself." Ash asked, he felt like he had a right to know. "Its because I was just a little boy." Gary explained, "I didn't understand why I felt so nervous, and my stomach got all fluttery around you, it was really weird and it scared me because everyone talked about the girls they liked, and I iked a boy. So I thought if I was mean to you, I would stop feeling the way I felt, but it just made me feel worse, because I knew I was hurting you, again, I am really sorry, it was really childish of me." Ash looked at him sympatheticly. "I felt that way about you too, the butterflies in the stomach and the nervousness that is, I just thought thats the way friends felt around each other, guess I was wrong." They both chuckled as Ash leaned on Gary's shoulder.

"Thanks for the birthday postcard Gary, it mean's a lot to me." Ash said. Gary got a look on his face that was all to familiar to Ash, the face where you make when you feel like an idiot for forgetting something important. "I can't believe I completely almost forgot!" Gary exclaimed. Ash watched Gary with interest as he dug through his pockets frantically until he abruptly stopped and acquired a look of revelation on his face, followed by an "AHA!, here it is." Gary handed ash a small box covered in a dark velvet. As Ash opened the box, his eyes grew large, and his face lit up, he heard Gary say "Happy birthday Ashy." Ash pulled out the contents of the box, a silver chain necklace, with two halves of a silver pokeball hanging by their own links. "Gary," Ash said, "As a friend, I can't accept something this expensive." Then don't." Gary stated, "at least, not as my friend." This caused Ash a look of some confusion. "Accept it as my boyfriend," Gary said with a smile. Ash, with an even bigger grin humbly accepted the gift. He thanked Gary with a kiss. As the sun rose, they figured it would be a good idea to get some sleep, so they headed back to their respective houses, but not before sharing one last longing embrace and kiss.

Later that day, at a dinner held by Professor Oak, everyone wanted to make speeches about the "new man." His mom went first, then Prof. Oak, Misty and Brock made a joint speech about how their time spent with Ash will always be the most memorable of their lives, and Tracey had written down what he was going to say but had misplaced it while helping set up for the day, so just spoke briefly about their travels together and how much impact made on everyone that he met, for the better. May and Dawn had discussed before hand what they were gonna say, and ended up saying something pretty similar to one another, but Ash didnt mind, it still made him feel very happy, and appreciated everything they both, and everyone else had said

It was now Gary's turn to make a speech. Gary cleared his throat and began "It seems like only a couple weeks ago, me and Ash were playing here every day, dreaming of becoming pokemon trainers, playing tag, me getting Ash in trouble for things that were either both of our faults, or more often then not,just mine, and talking about how me and him were gonna take on the world together, no matter what life had thrown at us. But it seems life had different plans for us, which isn't so shocking, because rarely do things go as we assume they will. Ash and I had a bit of a falling out, and we went our separate ways, well, i say separate, but we all know that Ash is like a fly, no matter times you swat at him you can't get him to leave you the hell alone." This caused some laughter, and Gary proceeded to talk. "In my travels, I have befriended many people and pokemon, and all of them hold a special place in my heart, but one person stood out. Ash and I eventually made up and became friends again, and it seemed like things only looked up from there, as they do right now. So here's to us Ash," Gary raised his glass, "again, may we take the world head-on, and confront whatever life throws at us, together, forever, may we?." Ash could do nothing but smile and nod at the silent proposal he had just received from his boyfriend.

At the end of the day, after visiting with the people who cared about him the most, he walked up to the hill where he had spent most of the night before. He heard footsteps approach, it was his new boyfriend. "That was a pretty bold statement you made, proposing to me, without actually proposing to me." Ash said. At that, Gary got down on one knee and said "Then let's make it official. Ashton Katchum," Ash cringed at the sound of his first name, "Will you marry me?" "Of course I will you big ham." Ash said enthusiastically. Ash helped Gary up and they proceeded to kiss.

_Oh we dreamed a life  
__It was just like, was like that  
__And just like that, and just like that it's done  
__Oh we dreamed a life  
__It was just like, was like that  
__And just like that, and just like that it's done_

As the moon became the predominant sphere in the sky, Ash let out a sigh. "What's wrong Ashy?" Gary inquired. "Just wondering," Ash stated. "Where does the time go? It doesn't seem like that long ago that your grandpa gave me Pikachu, and I started off down the road to Verridian City. And Then I met Misty, and Brock, and my life just never stopped from that point froward, and now," he looked at Gary, "My boyfriend of less that 24 hours proposed to me, and I agreed. Life is so short, I just hope that everything I did meant something." "Listen to me Ash," Gary said, looking him square in the eye," everything, and I mean everything you have done or will ever do will mean something incredibly person. You are the best person I have ever met." "Thank you Gary," Ash said. "I love you." With a grin Gary said "I love you too, Ashy-boy"

**SO! My first ever fan fiction. I think it started out so much better than it ended :/**

**But it could be 100% terrible and I wouldn't know. If you take the tie to review it would be greatly appreciated :D**


End file.
